Nova Residência
by Cyh
Summary: Fui abandonada pelos meus pais que me trocaram pela bendita França, sim, foi isso que você leu. Agora tenho que aprender a conviver com pessoas desconhecidas - e principalmente com esse ruivo que parece adorar implicar comigo - nessa nova residência.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

**E aí galerinha do fanfiction! (:**

Bom, faz mó tempo que eu não posto nenhuma fic aqui no fanfiction. Antes só postava de Inuyasha, e aqui eu tenho umas quatro incompletas e_e

Enfim, essa é uma fic nova que estou fazendo e prometo tentar não deixá-la na mão! Agora só umas observações:

**Classificação: 14+**

**Observação:** Há presença de palavrões - e muitos.

**Observação2:** Não irei postar com frequência agora, mas a partir de dezembro podem ter certeza que tanto essa quanto a minha outra fic serão frequentemente postadas (outra que ainda irei postar por aqui).

**Observação3: **Sim, estou fazendo outra fic e não deveria. Primeiro que eu mal tenho tempo - to vagabundando aqui mesmo - e segundo que tenho outra pendente. Mas a outra ainda postarei bastante, a diferença foi que nessa surgiu milhares de idéias e a inspiração foi maior.

_E só mais uma coisa! Essa idéia de república e tal eu tive quando li a fic da Faniicat **''República''** que é de Inuyasha e acho que deveria colocar esses créditos aqui. Não pretendo plagiar nem nada, mas foi a principal fonte de inspiração para eu escrever essa fic. Espero que ela continue a postar e quem gostar de Inuyasha leia porque é muito boa! - E também foi por isso que eu não coloquei ''república'' na minha fic, não gostei muito desse nome que arranjei mas sou péssima em títulos e_e_

Ah, e claro, **Bleach não me pertence** e lalala! Vocês sabem o resto..

**E mais uma vez o resumo: **Fui abandonada pelos meus pais que me trocaram pela bendita França, sim, foi isso que você leu. Tudo bem, eles só me fizeram ser levada para uma república com quatro pessoas desconhecidas porque simplesmente eu não podia ir com eles! Agora tenho que aprender a conviver com essas pessoas - e principalmente com esse ruivo que parece adorar implicar comigo - nessa minha nova residência. _(resumo tosco - e completo - mas não arrenjei melhor. A história vale mais a pena!)_

Espero que gostem e preparem-se para conhecer uma Rukia meio revoltada da vida!

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**~ Capítulo 1 ****(='-'=)**

.

.

.

.

.

- Qual é o problema com vocês?

- Pergunte a sua mãe o problema com **ela**.

- Ah, minha bunnyzinha, é só por uns tempos! Você acha mesmo que eu vou te deixar longe da gente por muito tempo? Além do mais, passei três meses procurando um lugar ideal para você ficar. Aposto que irá amar!

- Mas mãe, é só me deixar ir com vocês! Eu não preciso ir pra uma mer... eer, para essa coisa de república!

- Filha, demorei anos para convencer o seu pai para fazermos isso. E você está indo para a faculdade, a melhor daqui! Como eu vou te tirar dessa oportunidade?

- Mas faz pouco tempo que a gente veio para os EUA! Eu mal sei falar ingles!

- Rukia, você aprendeu desde os cinco anos. Voce tem dezessete agora! Está perfeitamente em condições de morar sozinha.

- Não concordo.

- Amor, já conversamos sobre isso... deixa que **eu**falo com ela certo?

- ...

- Muito bem! Vá arrumar suas malas, querida. Nós vamos viajar daqui a um mês - Deu-me um beijo na bochecha e arrastou o meu pai para o quarto, que permanecia com a feição fechada.

Put... Ah! Vou falar essa merda mesmo! PUTA QUE PARIU!

Eu não acredito!

Simplesmente não acredito!

Por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo?

Por quê?

O que eu fiz?

Merda!

Droga!

Eu sempre considerei que a vida era injusta e nunca fiquei birrada por nada, mas hoje ela PEDIU por isso!

Mal precisei chegar há poucos anos nos EUA e a minha mãe já quer me abandonar! Me tirar do conforto da minha casinha! Me fazer pagar pelos meus pecados! Eu fiz o que mesmo para isso?

Ah, talvez seja por causa daquele dia que eu cheguei bêbada em casa... É isso! Ela quer me castigar por isso! Mas foi porque praticamente me obrigaram a experimentar o que era álcool... E bem, no Japão eu nunca pude chegar perto de 10 m de um bar que o meu pai já queria me por de castigo. Ah, vida ingrata...

Ainda tentei buscar uma ajuda no apoio do meu pai, porque nessa idéia louca eu tinha certeza que ele nao aceitava. Mas quando o vi virando o rosto para mim, a minha mae fez o favor de fazê-lo voltar a encarar a porta do quarto e entrar no mesmo. Droga, ela sabia que eu ia apelar para ele!

Suspirei e voltei para o meu quarto. Talvez se eu conseguisse bolar uns planos geniais, eu ia conseguir convencê-la a desistir desse plano maluco. É, irei fazer isso! Mas antes preciso ligar para a Inoue, talvez ela possa me ajudar em alguma coisa...

- Moshi moshi! - Ouvi a voz infantil e delicada da minha melhor amiga, Inoue Orihime. Mesmo sua personalidade sendo praticamente contraditória a minha, ela sabia usar o poder da fala e do convencimento, o que era um grande sustento básico na nossa amizade e isso me fazia acreditar nas suas propostas viajadas ou desistir quando tinha umas idéias - como planos de vingança, é, eu tinha - e me acalmar. Eu ainda tive a sorte de conseguir trazê-la para a América, mas a mesma no momento está viajando com os tios para a África e agora nem nela eu podia me apoiar!

- Orihime, estou perdida! Você não sabe da situação que a minha mãe quer me colocar! - Contei sobre a proposta inusitada da dona Hisana que me falou hoje e me obrigou a concordar.

- Nossa, Rukia-chan! E você vai ter que ir mesmo?

- Claro que não! Por isso liguei para você, quero umas idéias para convencê-la de que está comentendo o seu maior erro da vida!

- Hm... Sabe, quando eu decidi morar com os meus tios, foi como uma forma de independência para mim. Ir para outro país, ter novos amigos, habitar outros lugares... É bem legal ter seu próprio espaço, Rukia-chan! Talvez Hisana-san não esteja fazendo nada errado, talvez ela só queira que você aprenda a cuidar das suas próprias coisas sozinha. No fundo, você não acha isso uma coisa legal?

Merda de uso da fala!

Pior que sim... Eu já sonhei várias vezes tendo minha própria casa, cuidando do meu dinheiro, dirigindo para ir aos lugares e tal. Droga de poder do convencimento!

- Odeio quando você faz isso, Orihime. Não pense que eu não lhe conheço e que você não está do lado da minha mãe, porque eu sei que está!

- Ok, ela ligou para mim e pediu para te ajudar. Mas! Vai ser uma coisa boa para você, Hisana-san me fez acreditar nisso!

Traidora! Ainda faz complo com a minha mãe!

- Bom, como eu sei que não dará em nada pedir um plano para você, irei pensar sozinha mesmo. Bye Orihime!

- Bye bye Rukia-chan! E não se esqueça, é pelo seu próprio bem! - E desliguei.

Não havia ficado chateada com a Orihime, no fundo do fundo já imaginei que a minha mãe iria querer sair na vantagem comigo. E era óbvio que o melhor jeito era fazer a minha amiga usar esse... poder e querer que eu mude de idéia. Hmpt, ela pensa que eu não sei mas eu sei! Não irei dar vantagem a ela, nao mesmo! Tenho que bolar um plano ainda...

Mas qual foi da minha mãe querer que eu more numa república? Vejamos se ela entendeu **o que é **uma ''república''. Conceito pelo dicionário:

[...] **4. Comunidade de estudantes.**- Ok, ainda vai. Até agora não parece ser tão ruim.

**5. Casa ou agremiação em que não há ordem nem disciplina.** - NEM ordem NEM disciplina! É realmente **nisso** que ela quer me enfiar? Haha, quero ver a cara do meu pai quando ele ver isso!

Ok, eu posso estar sendo um _pouco_infantil. Já sei o que a minha mãe vai falar quando eu mostrar isso: Mas bunnyzinha, voce não pode julgar algo sem antes nunca ter visto.

AAAAAH! Isso é frustante!

Por que diabos meus pais inventaram de querer ir para a França? Por queeeeê? Ah, meus pais não! Minha mae maléfica que quer me deixar aqui sozinha! Tudo bem se eles fossem passar um tempo tipo um mês para passear lá, mas SETE meses? SETE benditos meses? O que é que a França tem que é mais importante que EU? ''Negócios do seu pai, Paris, Segunda lua-de-mel, Roupas novas, e blábláblá'' Onde que isso supera a dor de deixar a coitada da filha na mão de um bando de vagabundos que moram num lugar SEM ordem e SEM disciplina?

PORRA!

Nunca tive tanta vontade de berrar altos palavroes pela janela! E que se dane os vizinhos, ninguém mandou eles terem uma enorme janela virada para o meu lado!

Tudo bem Rukia, se controle. Voce é muito mais sensata que isso. Ou pelo menos era...

- Ah, eu preciso dormir... Amanhã irei bolar um plano bem mais inteligente que os do Cérebro! - E deitei na minha cama, agarrando o meu Bunny Flue.

Só ele estava a favor de mim nessa história toda.

.

.

.

.

Tem vezes que eu me odeio. Simplesmente me odeio.

Eu sou filha de Kuchiki Byakuya e Kuchiki Hisana e tenho problemas de argumentação por causa de uma simples causa dessa? Tudo bem que quando eu tento discutir assuntos com a minha mãe, a gente fala e fala até chegar um ponto que ela diz ''É isto e acabou bunnyzinha!'' ARG! Era para eu ter pedido à Orihime umas aulas de como convencer seus pais e fazê-los mimá-la. Ok, eu não queria ser mimada, já bastava ser filha única do ''poderoso'' Kuchiki Byakuya. Mas _nessas_situações eu preferia ser aquelas garotas em que os pais se jogam da ponte só para satisfazer seus desejos.

Merda!

Anotação: A frequência de falar palavrões está ficando bastante constante.

- Minha filha, sentirei tanto a sua falta! E não se preocupe, já conversei com a garota que disse ser a responsável por lá e ela disse que todos estão super ansiosos para te ver! Aposto que quando eu voltar, você nem vai mais querer sair de lá - Ela pegou meu rosto nas mãos e acariciou de leve. É, eu ia sentir falta desse toque de mãe.

- Mãe, desiste dessa idéia! Eu não me importo de esperar um ano para começar as aulas! - Tentei fazer a minha última apelação e implorar para que surta algum efeito.

- Ai bunnyzinha, eu também vou morrer de saudades suas! Mas não irei colocar seus estudos no meio disso, você sabe muito bem - É, eu sabia disso.

- Pai... - Agora assim parti para o meu último plano de apelação: usar os meus grandes olhos de cachorro abandonado e fazer biquinho; dessa meu pai nunca escapava!

- Rukia, não torne essa situaçao mais difícil para mim do que já é. Entre esse seu rostinho e a fúria da sua mãe, você sabe o que eu prefiro evitar.

Droga, eu havia perdido a batalha...

Recebi o abraço um pouco desajeitado do meu pai que eu fiz questão de ajeitar pois sabia que só iria vê-lo depois de muito tempo. Não chorei, mas isso não queria dizer que eu estava feliz. Fazia tempo que não sentia um dor forte no peito, e já sabia que as saudades estavam começando a atormentar o meu coração. Talvez eu só não fazia idéia de quanto tempo ficaria sem eles, mas não queria estragar essa despedida pedindo colo de mãe enquanto tinha que me mostrar a razão pela qual estava à frente a um pequeno prédio de cinco andares: agora sou independente. Não em relaçao a dinheiro ou qualquer coisa assim, ainda iria receber depósito do meu pai, mas sim no sentido da palavra. Teria que me virar só, com um bando de bagunçeiros. Haja paciência...

O motorista abriu as portas traseiras do carro para os meus pais entrarem e só pude ficar olhando. Minha mãe voltou e me abraçou novamente, como se fosse para guardar na memória. Recebi outro beijo na bochecha, só que dessa vez mais forte. Eu sabia que depois a manteiga derretida seria ela, e mesmo sabendo que a parte malvada da minha cabeça queria berrar ''Bem feito!'', eu nao queria vê-la assim. Prometi mandar emails sempre que possível e ela prometeu me ligar todos os dias que pudesse, nem que fosse pra me ouvir falar de Patrick Jane.

Após me deixarem na frente do prédio que seria a minha nova 'casa', respirei fundo, peguei a minha mala de mão e a bolsa que carregava e entrei. Não é que eu estivesse nervosa por ter pessoas loucas que viviam sem fazer nada na vida e poderiam ser do tipo que lhe irrita sempre morando junto a mim, mas morar em um lugar completamente novo com pessoas estranhas era simplesmente... Estranho! Eu não sou do tipo que faz amizade com todo mundo, e mesmo a minha mãe tendo passado esses dias me garantindo que falou com quase todos os moradores e que eles são muito legais, o que me deixou bem constrangida, não deve ser fácil conviver com pessoas sem nem mesmo ter olhado para a cara delas.

E se forem barulhentos? E se forem daquele tipo que deixam a televisão ligada o tempo inteiro? E se tiverem aquelas garotas praticinhas que acham que o mundo é cor de rosa? Ah! Já estou começando a surtar e ainda nem entrei no elevador!

Tudo até agora era simples. A recepção possuía algumas cadeiras para espera e uns quadros pendurados nas paredes de cor marfim, com o elevador bem no centro. Entrei nele e apertei no 5. Ele estava subindo e subindo e... já? Eu nem tive tempo de pensar como poderia chegar e falar com as pessoas! Merda... tudo está contra mim hoje, não é possível!

Mal as portas metálicas estavam se abrindo e já vi uma loira 'peituda?' abrindo os braços e berrando ao me ver. A minha reação foi meia... lenta e quando vi, estava sendo abraçada pela mulher.

Anotação: Será que ela me conhece e eu não to lembrada ou ela é meio louca?

- Ru-chan! Que bom que você chegou! Estávamos todos ansiosos te esperando! - Ela me puxou para dentro do apartamento e eu ainda estava tentando assimilar o comportamento da mesma. Ela devia ser doida mesmo.

- Ah, é a Kuchiki? Prazer, me chamo Tatsuki - Outra garota apareceu no que parecia ser a sala do apartamento e me comprimentou. Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a loira robusta já estava me apresentando. Eu não sei se isso me deixa aliviada - por ela estar sendo receptiva comigo - ou constrangida - já que eu era impedida de dar um ''oi''.

- Aqueles ali são o Hisagi - não se aproxime muito dele - e o Toshi-kun - que é o intrometido no nosso apartamento que sempre passa por aqui - Os dois garotos estavam sentados no sofá vendo televisão mas logo colocaram suas atenções em mim, ao ver que eu havia chegado.

- Que bela apresentação, Matsumoto. E já disse para não me chamar assim! - O tal ''Toshi-kun'' encarou contrariado para a tal Matsumoto e olhou para mim - Meu nome é Hitsugaya Toshirou, prazer.

- Tá tá! Cadê o Ichigo? Só falta ele! - A loira perguntou para a outra e ela negou com a cabeça, provavelmente não sabendo onde ele estava.

- Estão falando o que de mim? - Ouvi outra voz masculina atrás de mim e imaginei ser esse tal de Ichigo. A cara desse também não era nada diferente daquela do Toshi-kun, na verdade tava mas para uma de tédio. Ele olhou para mim e fez uma cara de interrogação, que depois mudou para surpresa - Ah, então você é a novata. Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Kuchiki Rukia, **prazer**- Enfatizei o 'prazer', não para provocar, mas mostrar que pelo menos mais educado esse garoto poderia ser. E ele logo respondeu, virando o rosto e bufando. Deu até vontade de rir.

- Vamos, Ru-chan! Temos que arrumar seu armário e mostrar como funciona as coisas por aqui - A loira me empurrou para dentro e a morena pegou minha mala e fomos para a primeira porta que tinha no corredor, mostrando ser o quarto das garotas. Era tudo pintado de um lilás fraco, mas bem bonito. Tinha duas camas de solteiro e uma de casal, mostrando ser um quarto relativamente grande. Duas portas se encontravam no sentido contrário das camas, uma provavelmente era o banheiro e a outra ainda não sabia. Não vi nenhum armário, somente uma bancada com dois netbooks - um rosa e outro preto - e alguns livros praticamente jogados no lado direito. Uma televisão LCD grudada na parede ficava de frente para as camas e isso logo me fez pensar que até seria bom quando elas se reunissem para ver algum filme.

- Aquela última é a sua cama, Ru-chan - Apontou para a última cama entre as três, com cobertores brancos e dois corações roxos do tamanho do meu Bunny Flue. Aposto que a minha mãe havia comprado com a intenção de dizer que eram meus pais olhando por mim. Poderia achar brega e ficar com vergonha, mas sinto que todas as noitas irei dormir agarrada nesses dois corações.

- E por que tem essa cama de casal aí no meio?

- Ah, é minha! Não consigo dormir numa simples de solteiro, preciso de espaço.

- Realmente. Se a Ran fosse dormir numa normal, era capaz de ela juntar a minha cama com a dela e depois me expulsar a chutes porque queria espaço. Detalhe, ela já fez isso! - A Tatsuki firmou o pé no chão e falou parecendo bem indignada com a situação, e bem, eu também ficaria.

- Ai... Só foi uma vez Tat-chan! Vem Ru-chan, vamos guardar suas coisas.

Ela abriu uma das portas e entendi porque não tinha um armário no quarto. Era simplesmente um closet enorme! Quem ia querer um armário de madeira enquanto podia ter isso?

Sapatos, blusas e vestidos nos cabides, calças e saias nos outros embaixo, gavetas de madeira com meias, bijuterias, acessórios, estantes com chapéus e bonés - bonés? - e mais algumas coisas que mostravam quanto aquilo era imenso!

- Ah, que bom que você gostou! Eu e a Tat-chan juntamos dinheiro e fizemos essa pequena reforma no quarto, não é ótimo? - Ela sorriu para mim, provavelmente vendo a minha cara de surpresa.

- Você praticamente me obrigou a lhe ajudar nessa Ran, nem vem!

- E não foi uma ótima idéia?

- Eu gostei... - Comentei sem nem perceber. Nunca fui dessas do tipo espaçosa, mas num quarto para três pessoas foi uma idéia bem legal mesmo. Deixava as coisas mais organizadas, apesar de eu não ser tão organizada assim.

- Vamos abrir uns espaços e deixar tudo direito!

Passamos quase uma hora arrumando o closet. A culpa, por mais estranho que seja, não foram das minhas roupas que só cabiam numa mala de mão, mas sim para arranjar o bendito espaço no meio das coisas da Matsumoto. Nossa, quanta coisa ela tinha! Tivemos até que tirar umas e colocar nas gavetas, porque de vestido eu tinha uma porção, e de resto só algumas peças. Minha mãe me aconselhou ir num shopping e comprar mais algumas coisas, porque antes pelo menos eu ainda podia contar com suas roupas, que também cabiam em mim. Mas isso eu irei fazer depois.

Depois de terminar tudo, Matsumoto foi pegar alguma coisa para me mostrar, dizendo ser o ''sistema da casa''.

- Toma, isso é tudo que precisa saber - Ela me entregou uma folha que tinha uma lista de itens, provavelmente o jeito de organizar deles.

**SISTEMA DA CASA PARA A RU-CHAN:  
><strong>

**1°:** Não desorganizar as coisas, e se fizer, organizá-las como estavam;

**2°:** Não deixar prato ou nenhuma comida fora da cozinha;

**3°:** Se sujar um prato ou copo, lavá-lo;

**4°:** Como sugestão, trancar o quarto (Hisagi tem mania de entrar sem bater na porta);

**5°:** Não deixar o Ichigo e a Tatsuki perto do armário da cozinha;

**6°:** Se pedir pizza, chamar Rangiku;

**7°:** Não deixar a televisão ligada enquanto não estiver;

**8°:** Se tiver paciência, fazer o enorme favor de atender o telefone (porque os três folgados não atendem);

**9°:** Ter cuidado para não deixar os meninos pegarem suas coisas, porque eles não devolvem;

**10°:** Se disponibilizar para fazer compras uma vez ao mês (toda semana alguém faz);

- Ah, até que parece ser bem organizado mesmo. Vocês cumprem tudo isso direito?

- Sim, porque eu tenho que obrigá-los! Até que o Ichigo é mais ajeitadinho, mas a Tat-chan e o Hisagi são sem comentários!

- Ei, por que me deixar longe do armário? Eu nem como tanto assim! - Tatsuki falou, olhando a lista que estava nas minhas mãos.

- Você não come tanto feito eles, mas quando está com o Ichigo, é sempre uma competição para ver quem come mais.

- Ninguém manda ele ficar me provocando quando estou comendo.

Mal cheguei e já tive a mais certa previsão sobre elas: Uma é espaçosa e gosta de mandar e a outra é competitiva. Bem, pelo menos não me parecem muito das coisas que eu pensava antes.

Depois de mais algumas instruções sobre o quarto, elas me levaram novamente para a sala. Os três garotos ainda se encontravam ali, jogados no sofá vendo tv e com cara de tédio, todos. Achei engraçado a história que um deles vivia indo ali, isso queria dizer que aqui era um lugar divertido não é? E sem pensar sobre isso, uma certa animação agitou o meu peito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bom, é isso! Na comunidade de fanfics de Ichigo e Rukia meu primeiro capítulo não terminou aí, mas como já postei mais lá, não tem muita diferença (:

O coelhinho que eu colocava no final do capítulo - porque era um tipo de marca da Rukia, que narra a história e tudo é pelo ponto de vista dela - não tem aí porque ficou muito tosco nesse espaço enorme de um parágrafo ao outro, aí desisti -.-''

Obs.: Eu dei uma roubada da minha outra fic ''Our Haven'' para essa - no caso a lista - maaaaas! É autoplagio, então tá tudo certo (:

Espero que vocês tenham gostado e não vou mentir, quero reviews! *-* Ah, pensem, faz anos que eu não posto no fanfiction e eu bem que merecia uns reviewsinhos nera não? kkkkkkkk

Algumas pessoas podem ter se surpreendido com esse lado nervoso Rukia da vida na história, mas eu adorei escrevê-lo. Mas calma que ela também tem seu lado mais sensato, calmo e fofo! É só esperando pelos próximos capítulos :D

.

.

.

**Beijos beijos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Eu quase havia desistido de postar aqui na (já que posto na comu IchiRuki), mas decidi não abandonar, porque tem leitores aqui que não são de lá. Enfim, não tenho muito o que falar, só espero que gostem da leitura e continuem acompanhando quem já acompanha! E quem não, to na torcida para que goste (:

E sim, como qualquer ficwriter diz, também adoraria umas reviews comentando sobre o capítulo e a fic. Acreditem, faz o coração de toda escritora pular de alegria, mesmo que seja uma crítica, que afinal, serve para analisarmos melhor a história. E é isso, espero respostas se não for pedir demais! :D

E mais um detalhe: esse é o começo da fic e eu tenho que admitir, tá com uma escrita meio infantil.. mas não se preocupem que com o andar da história, eu vou amadurecendo na narração! kkk

**~~ Boa leitura!**

.

.

.

.

- E então gente, vamos comemorar a chegada da Ru-chan! - Matsumoto praticamente berrou anunciando a minha chegada e saiu correndo para o telefone. Eu fiquei sem o que falar, já que ninguém ali parecia animado para ''comemorar''. Ela por acaso ia fazer uma festa ou coisa parecida?

- Pedir pizza. É nossa forma de comemoração - O ruivo - o tal de Ichigo - olhou para mim e respondeu, provavelmente porque entendeu a minha cara de dúvida.

- Ah... - Sentei num dos puf que tinham no meio da sala e fiquei esperando Matsumoto voltar. O que eu fazia agora? A Tatsuki não tava aqui e esses meninos ficavam me encarando como se fosse algum tipo de prêmio! Ou talvez porque me olhar parecia ser mais interessante do que o tal programa na tv. Mas isso já estava começando a me irritar...

- Eu sei que isso parece grosso, mas por acaso perderam alguma coisa? - Ah, qual é, nem disfarçar eles conseguiam!

- Parece grosso? Que irônico - O tal de Ichigo comentou, praticamente rindo da minha pergunta. Já entendi, ele deve ser o mais idiota dentre os três.

- Não entendi a graça nisso - Fingi um sorriso querendo dar uma de simpática falsa, se é que ele vai entender.

- Depois eu que fui mal educado hein?!

- Desculpa, Ichigo não é?! Mas educação e grosseria são conceitos bem diferentes.

- É, realmente, eu fui o mal educado e você foi a grossa. Acho que prefiro não ter educação mesmo - Ah, esse ruivinho tingido já tava começando a me estressar!

- Hey hey! Vamos esfriar a temperatura que daqui a pouco pega fogo nessa sala - O mais moreno interrompeu a nossa _leve _discussão e se intrometeu entre nós dois. Ele praticamente me levantou e colocou os braços em volta dos meus ombros, me deixando realmente surpresa - E aí, Kuchiki! Eu sei que lá no Japão é meio incomum chamar uma pessoa logo pelo primeiro nome, mas aqui nos EUA nós não temos muito isso, então não tem problema eu te chamar de Rukia né?

- Não, já me acostumei com a cultura americana, poucas pessoas me chamam de Kuchiki por aqui - Respondi ainda meio encabulada.

- Ah, que bom que você não tem problemas com isso! O Toshirou mesmo é americano, mas só porque passou uns dois aninhos no Japão, fica se achando o japonês e gosta de chamar o pessoal pelos sobrenomes. Não é estranho?!

- Sete anos idiota.

- Tanto faz, você é americano! Fica reivindicando sua própria cultura - Ele fez uma cara de ofendido, como se o Toshirou estivesse falando mal da cultura americana.

- Minha família é japonesa.

- Tanto faz!

- Ah, calem a boca! Vocês discutem isso há anos pra chegar na mesma merda! - Ichigo se estressou e parou a segunda discussão que já estava tendo ali. Nossa, mal passei cinco minutos aqui e o negócio já tava assim.

- Ru-chan! Vem cá, vamos nos apresentar devidamente como se fossemos japoneses! - Matsumoto chegou no meio da quase confusão e pegou o puf que eu estava sentada e colocou na frente da tv, me fazendo ficar de cara com eles. Ela puxou Tatsuki e todos os cinco se apertaram no único sofá da sala.

- Vai mais pra lá vocês duas aí! - Ichigo reclamou, agora sendo espremido pelas meninas.

- A culpa não é minha! É a Ran que tem uma bunda grande e ocupa praticamente metade desse sofá!

- Hey! Deixem a pobre da minha bunda em paz!

- Se quiser pode se sentar no meu colo, RanRan!

- Você é um depravado Hisagi, nem sonhando!

- AH! Vocês me estressam mais do que esperar um ônibus numa parada lotada e barulhenta! - Toshirou - que tecnicamente era o mais expremido ali - saiu com um pouco de dificuldade do aperto e praticamente se explodiu para fora, o que realmente foi engraçado de se ver. Ele pegou o outro puff e o colocou do lado do sofá, ainda ficando de frente à mim.

- Pronto, acabou a confusão! Então Ru-chan, nos fale um pouco da sua vida - Tinha que ter essa maldita parte! Lá vai...

- Bem, me chamo Kuchiki Rukia e tenho dezessete anos, irei completar daqui a um mês dezoito e vim do Japão. Meus pais decidiram se mudar para a Califórnia porque os negócios da empresa do meu pai tinha uma sede bem grande aqui, e os acordos eram mais vantajosos com os americanos, mesmo ele odiando isso. Fui colocada num colégio particular e fiz o ensino médio aqui, agora indo para a faculdade de medicina - Parei de falar e esperei algum tipo de resposta deles. Era realmente constrangedor ser o centro de atenções ali, e eu só queria essa pizza chegasse logo.

- Só isso? Vamos, fale mais coisas, estamos super curiosos! - Matsumoto reclamou, querendo me animar a contar mais detalhes da minha vida. Eu já falei o bastante! Querem mais o quê?

- A única curiosa aqui é você.

- Deixa de ser mal educado, Ichigo!

- Ah, não ligue, eu já to começando a me acostumar com esse jeito dele - Comentei olhando para aquele ruivo, que só me lançou um olhar _quase _mortal. Haha... Toma!

- Então continua, Ru-chan! Fala o que você gosta de fazer, comer, ir, viajar e coisas do tipo.

- Hm... Eu gosto de coelhos. E perfumes. Tenho uma queda por vestidos da cor roxo-anil, dizem que combinam com os meus olhos. Não tenho paciência para colocar maquiagem e costumo demorar num banho. Gosto de lugares altos e sou meia fascinada com filmes de terror, por isso amo mangá de suspense. Odeio a propaganda da Cola-Cola, acho uma pura de uma hipocrisia. Amo Keane e Coldplay e sinto saudades das músicas de Tears for Fears. Não suporto funk e essas coisas exóticas mas numa festa eu até que gosto de músicas eletrônicas e tal. Estudo bastante por causa do meu pai que mantia um rígido monitoramento sobre mim. Gosto de debates porque gosto de vencer quando se utilizam argumentos bons e inteligentes, e isso é culpa da minha mãe. Eu pensei que odiava a praia, mas isso foi porque quando eu era menor um caranguejo quase me picava. Adoro doce, principalmente se for brigadeiro caseiro. E... - O toque da campainha ecoou, me impedindo de continuar e Matsumoto pediu licença para atender a porta. Percebi que havia me empolgado falando das minhas coisas, mas ninguém pareceu reclamar. Tatsuki depois saiu dizendo que iria trazer algumas coisas e depois as duas voltaram, uma com três caixas de pizzas e a outra com guardanapos, ketchup e maionese. Durante minha ''rápida'' explicação, pude perceber um certo surpreendimento nos olhos daquele ruivo. Ele por acaso pensou que eu era o quê? De qualquer jeito, foi satisfatório perceber que ele tinha se enganado ao meu respeito.

- Nossa, três pizzas grandes? - Perguntei, reparando no tamanho das pizzas e na quantidade que eram simplesmente para CINCO pessoas. Nossa!

- Nem repara, Ru-chan. Só o Ichigo, o Hisagi e a Tat-chan já são duas. Eu, você e o Hitsu-chan somos uma.

- Para com esses apelidos ridículos, Matsumoto!

- Ai Hitsu-chan, eu sei que no fundo você os ama não é?! - Ela abraçou o pobre do garoto - sim, porque aquilo era quase um estrangulamento - com um sorriso divertido, e ele só bufou.

Eram duas de mussarela e outra de frango com catupiry. Fiquei tentada a pegar uma de frango, mas percebi que já estava sendo atacada pelos três comilões ali.

- Toma - O ruivo pegou um pedaço no guardanapo e me entregou sem olhar para mim. Agradeci fracamente, meia encabulada pelo fato de ele ter percebido. Ele podia ser mal educado e tudo, mas eu tinha a certeza que ele era o mais manteiga derretida ali, ou o mais frágil mesmo. Não sei explicar exatamente o que me fez pensar nisso, mas aqueles olhos castanhos pareciam ser cheios de segredos, e com certeza no meio disso tinha uma certa tristeza. **Isso **eu tinha visto.

Eu estava terminando o meu primeiro pedaço enquanto o Hisagi estava no terceiro e a Tatsuki e o Ichigo estavam quase no quarto. Eles realmente competem para ver quem come mais! A Matsumoto mal terminou o primeiro e se virou para mim, provavelmente interessada em ouvir o resto da minha vida. Uhuul...

- A Hisana falou comigo e disse que seus pais vão morar sete meses na França. Você está feliz com isso?

Claro que não! Mas que pergunta é essa?! Você gostaria de ser abandonada pelos seus pais por uma cidadezinha durante **sete **meses? Eu acho que não.

- Ah... mais ou menos né. Vou sentir saudades deles.

- Ela tá mentindo.

- Como é? - Lá vem o ruivo falar besteira!

- Ah, você é muito fácil de ver quando tá mentindo - Ele me encarou e fez posse de como quem não quer nada. Como assim me ver mentindo? Por acaso eu já o conhecia e não sabia ou ele tá pensando - sonhando - que me conhece?!

- E por que ''é fácil ver quando estou mentindo''? - Fiz aspas com a mão, mencionando sua grande descoberta que nem _eu _mesma sabia.

- Ah... - Ele começou a sorrir do nada, como se tivesse adorando ver como eu ficava irritada - ele estava adorando, fato - e mordeu o outro pedaço de mussarela - Segredo - E piscou o olho.

É, ele era o mais idiota ali mesmo.

- Tatsuki, eu queria esse! - Hisagi interrompeu meu momento de ''encarar mortalmente o palhaço ruivo enquanto ele parecia querer rir mais'' praticamente atacando a Tatsuki, querendo pegar o último pedaço de frango com catupiry da caixa. Ela sorriu vitoriosa e com uma só mordida, comeu quase a metade do pedaço inteiro. Ele desistiu e ficou reclamando que nunca mais daria nada para ela, que ela era ingrata e ele era o injustiçado de sempre e nisso começou outra discussão ali.

- Porra Hisagi! Você quase faz com que eu derrube a minha pizza! - Ichigo reclamou quando Hisagi levantou para discutir com Tatsuki e esbarrou nele, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e quase derrubar o pedaço que estava na sua mão.

- Problema o seu, to discutindo com a Tatsuki!

- É, mas se for pra me envolver não fique reclamando depois que eu é que me meto em tudo que é briga! - Ele também se levantou, ficando cara a cara com o outro.

- Mas você se mete mesmo - Tatsuki comentou de repente, fazendo com que - _inocentemente_ - Ichigo ficasse mais vermelho e mais irritado. Ele podia achar o que fosse da minha cara irritada, mas com certeza a dele deveria ser a mais engraçada! Bom, só não ficou mais cômica a situação porque a discussão realmente começou a estragar o clima para mim, mesmo que para Rangiku e para Toshirou isso parecesse normal, já que eles não davam a mínima. Talvez isso seja só uma questão de eu me acostumar.

- Ei Ru-chan, que tal irmos agora ao shopping comprar umas roupinhas para você? - Rangiku - acho que irei chamá-la assim de qualquer forma - sorriu para mim e já me puxou para fora daquele apartamento sem nem ouvir a **minha** opinião sobre o que **eu **queria fazer.

- Como você sabe que preciso de roupas? - Perguntei, estranhando o fato que eu realmente precisava e estava pensando em ir hoje.

- Além da sua mãe ter pedido para te fazer companhia nisso, deu pra reparar que você está em falta.

- Não estou não! - Ela me encarou com aquela cara que diz ''você está mentindo e sabe disso'' - Tudo bem, eu não tenho tantas roupas assim, mas não exagera.

- Ah Ru-chan, você só trouxe uma mísera de uma mala! Como você quer que eu não me preocupe com você? - Ela pegou o casaco que estava jogado num tipo de balcão - que deveria ser da cozinha - e me puxou novamente para fora daquela barulheira toda. Ainda pude ver Hisagi e Tatsuki jogando provocações um para o outro e Ichigo provavelmente cansado de estar no meio, jogado no puf que anteriormente eu estava, olhando-me de repente como se perguntasse para onde eu iria. Puft, curioso.

Demoramos uns dez minutos andando até chegar no shopping. Rangiku disse que por ela ter sido a primeira a comprar o apartamento, tinha escolhido um lugar estratégico para suas necessidades diárias: perto do shopping e do salão de beleza. Senti uma gota caindo no meu rosto no momento em que ela disse isso.

- Ei Rangiku, como foi que vocês se juntaram nesse apartamento? Você já conhecia os outros três? - A pergunta me surgiu na cabeça e logo fiquei curiosa com esse detalhe. Eles podiam ter tantos motivos para terem se unido e aposto que nenhum era tão - idiota - como o meu.

- Ah, é uma história bem engraçada... - Nós entramos no shopping no momento em que ela ia me explicando a pergunta. Mesmo já tendo vindo aqui poucas vezes, sempre me surpreendia com o tamanho e o número de lojas que esse shopping central tinha, era imenso!

Seguimos para o lado de roupas femininas, logo entrando na primeira que apareceu e já dando umas olhadas nas roupas das vitrines.

- O Hisagi foi jogado na rua porque era um vagabundo que não estudava e agora tem que trabalhar para se manter. Se você for perguntar isso ao mesmo, ele irá dizer que os pais o tiraram ''delicadamente'' porque o dinheiro estava escasso, mas todo mundo sabe que ele foi chutado pra fora mesmo.

- Nossa... E ele trabalha em quê? - Na verdade, não me surpreendi muito com a história do Hisagi, pela aparência ele tinha realmente uma cara de quem gosta de fazer nada.

- Várias coisas. Varia de motoboy até garçom. Uma vez ele até já foi babycity, e pode ter certeza que o que não faltou foi a gente rindo da cara dele! Mas é isso, ele precisa se sustentar lá no apartamento e para isso trabalha.

- E os outros?

- A Tat-chan veio atrás dos seus sonhos na América, acho tão meigo! - Ela comentou parecendo estar encantada com o tal fato e tirou um vestido rosa claro para eu experimentar. Até que era bonitinho...

- Como assim? Ela é uma imigrante? - Dessa vez eu me surpreendi com esse histórico. Não que eu tivesse problemas com foragidos da lei, não dou a mínima para isso, mas não fazia idéia que a Tatsuki era uma.

- Não não! Ela é japonesa mas mora aqui faz um tempo.

- E que sonhos ela está atrás então?

- Ser uma lutadora mundial de boxe! - Tá, aí eu realmente fiquei surpresa.

- Sério? Ela luta mesmo?

- Sim sim. Aqui ocorre muito mais campeonatos do que lá e como ela também queria uma maior preparação, veio morar nos EUA - Terminou de explicar e eu já estava provando a roupa que me foi entregue. Era realmente bonita... Vestido simples de cor rosa liso com um laço preso atrás e de mangas curtas. Eu geralmente tenho dificuldade de achar vestidos que combinem comigo, mas eu acho que a Rangiku parecia conhecer o estilo ideal para mim. Ela realmente devia ser experiente nesse tipo de coisa de shoppings, roupas e tal.

- E o Ichigo? - Não estava me importando como aquele ruivo irritante foi parar por ali, na verdade preferia que ele nem tivesse ido, mas não podia ignorar que ele também devia ter uma boa razão para conviver com mais três pessoas, agora quatro, enquanto parecia querer ser o mais sozinho ali.

- Se eu te falar que sei, estarei mentindo. Já perguntei várias vezes isso para ele e o mesmo sempre enrola falando que a família é louca e que queria sair logo, mas ao mesmo tempo ele vive recebendo ligações das irmãs, então isso me parecer ser mentira. Sei lá, ele deve ter alguma razão forte, não?! - Perguntou quase como afirmando. Para aquele garoto não querer falar deveria ser algo importante mesmo, afinal, ele não me parece ser do tipo que teria problemas para falar coisas supérfluas.

- Entendo... E você?

- Ah, eu porque preciso seguir a minha carreira de modelo, e você sabe, eu já tenho 26 anos. Preciso ter minha própria independência.

- Você é modelo? - Isso eu até esperava, para ela precisar sempre estar perto de um shopping e de um salão, o que tem muito a ver com essa profissão. E quem queremos enganar?! A Rangiku tem um corpo lindo: cabelos loiros e volumosos aparentemente bem cuidados; peitos empachados e uma bunda enorme - chega humilhava a minha pequeninha; e altura relativamente boa para uma modelo. Essa era uma profissão que combinava com ela.

- Sim. Trabalho na parte de fotos e propagandas. Vou sair mês que vem num outdoor para a marca SecretJeans.

- SecretJeans? Eu adoro ali! Apesar de nunca achar algo que realmente combine comigo...

- O quê? Não desanime Ru-chan! Para tudo existe uma salvação! Vem, uma das vantagens de trabalhar pra marcas conhecidas como essa é que o desconto é uma maravilha! - E fui puxada novamente. Nossa, a minha falta de opção para roupas era tão dramática assim?

- Você não acabou a história. Como vocês se conheceram? - Perguntei, ainda curiosa sobre aquilo.

- Bom, eu precisava de gente para poder dividir o aluguel e o primeiro que apareceu foi o Hisagi, isso porque ele conhecia Toshi-kun, que é como um irmão pequeno para mim. Nós nos unimos só que ainda não daria certo - até porque Hisagi é um tarado de primeira linha - e então Toshi-kun conheceu Ichigo no colegial e descobriu que o mesmo estava procurando um lugar para morar. E como a Tatsuki já era amiga do Ichigo e morava a favor na casa de outra pessoa, juntamos a cambada toda e agora é isso, junto a você.

- E porque o Toshirou não mora com vocês já que ele aparece tanto?

- Bem que ele queria sabe, mas ele meio que se sente responsável pela saúda da sua vó e mora com ela. Não é uma situação fácil, mas eu sempre tento ajudá-lo quando precisa - Ela sorriu ao mencionar. A Rangiku realmente deveria ser muito ligada ao Toshirou, já que ela o tratava tanto ele como - aparentemente - sua vó sendo parte da sua própria família.

Nós continuamos a andar até chegar na bendita loja. E era um fato, Rangiku tinha jeito para isso! Compramos calças jeans, shorts, até algumas blusas que lá também se vendiam. Ainda caminhamos mais pelo shopping e fomos atrás de mais blusas, sandálias e a tão _esperada _loja de lingerie.

- Precisamos mesmo passar por aqui? - Falei meio receosa. Ela quer o quê?! Se o meu pai me visse chegando perto de uma era capaz de ele mandar um segurança atrás de mim para não deixar que nenhum homem pudesse ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento comigo. E quando falo qualquer tipo, é exatamente _aquele _tipo. E bem, meio que por isso que a minha mãe começou a comprar as minhas calcinhas e situãs.

- Relaxa, Hisana me explicou que você não costuma vir nesse tipo de loja - Ah, valeu mãe por espalhar esse maldito fato...

Até que não foi tão ruim... Ok, eu adorei! Nada ali era parecido com as calcinhas que eu tinha - que eram quase todas de coelhos fofos e graciosos - mas eram variações que iam de super ousadas até bem discretas. E quando experimentei aqueles modelos, nossa, me senti... sexy! Eu sei que eu não faço esse tipo de garota, mas eu realmente estava sexy usando essa combinação roxa!

- Você ficou super hot, amiga! - Rangiku abriu as cortinas e praticamente me expôs a quase todas aquelas vendedoras da loja. Escondi o meu corpo por puro instinto e ela começou a rir. Pude jurar que o meu rosto havia ficado vermelho - porque claro, Rangiku tinha que fazer com que as pessoas olhassem para ela e depois tecnicamente para mim - e a puxei para dentro da cabine.

- Tá rindo de quê? Quer que todo mundo me veja assim?

- Ah, deixa disso, Ru-chan! Você tá uma graça, não tem porque ter vergonha disso. E só ri porque foi engraçado o seu susto quando eu abri as cortinas - E novamente quase fez aquele 'escândalo' e me entregou mais alguns conjuntos que iam do vermelho até o preto.

- Você está achando que eu vou usar isso aonde?

- Erh... com o namorado, óbvio.

- Que namorado, Rangiku? Do jeito que o meu pai era você acha mesmo que eu tinha chance de ter algum namorado? - Pronto, falei!

Nunca ter namorado não é uma coisa que eu me orgulhe, na verdade eu me aborreço por isso, mas era quase impossível meu pai ceder a princesinha dele para um marmanjo qualquer, como minha mãe falava quando tentava defendê-lo. Na verdade ela nunca apoiou isso, mas uma coisa que ninguém podia conseguir era ferir o ''orgulho'' de Kuchiki Byakuya. Aí vem a pergunta mais básica de todas: E como é que foi que a minha mãe conseguiu convencê-lo a fazer eu morar com outras pessoas, incluindo garotos? Fácil, ela simplesmente ocultou a parte dos ''garotos''.

- Pelo o que você me disse, devia ser complicado mesmo. Mas nem beijar Ru-chan? - Ok, isso tava ficando embaraçoso.

- Pelo menos isso aconteceu né! Só que só uma vez...

- Ah! Então me conta que agora eu fiquei curiosa!

- Depois eu te falo quando voltarmos, precisamos pagar isso aqui - Desviei do assunto esperando - rezando - para que ela esquecesse dessa pergunta e praticamente a expulsei da cabine para poder me trocar de volta. Esse era aquele tipo de assunto que a gente não quer lembrar, mas basta alguém tocar no nome que todas as lembranças e ressentimentos vêem à tona. E é um saco isso.

Acho que o meu pai vai cair quando ver o extrato bancário que ficou a minha conta agora. Não porque falta dinheiro para pagar, mas sim porque ele vai ficar louco quando souber o tanto de roupas que eu comprei! A primeira resposta que ele vai pensar é: tem algum garoto insolente envolvido nisso. Eu mereço...

Rangiku precisou me ajudar a levar o tanto de sacolas que tínhamos nas mãos e ela ainda fez questão que voltássemos logo para casa porque queria saber sobre a minha história do primeiro beijo. Merda, ela ainda se lembrava...

Quando chegamos no apartamento, tudo parecia que tinha se acalmado. As caixas de pizzas não estavam mais ali jogadas e os puf estavam nos locais originais. Não tinha ninguém na sala, o que me fez ficar mais aliviada pela falta do barulho, e segui direto para o meu novo quarto para descansar as minhas pernas que queriam tombar no chão a qualquer minuto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

E é isso, tá bem grandinha porque tive que juntar parte do cap. 2 com o cap.3, mas teve que ser assim porque se não terminaria de uma forma estranha..

Gostaram? Se sim, ou se não, comentem please e deixem-me feliz! o/ _ (ficou horrível mais rimou kkk)_

Brigada a quem já mandou review: **Manu123** e **Karol**! Beijoss!


End file.
